First Impressions Can be Deceiving!
by shinko-no-tenshi
Summary: Lucy just wanted a normal school life, but what happens when all sorts of students transfer to their class? A crazy harem of course! Rated T for future scenes. R&R!


Title: First Impressions Can be Deceiving!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

A certain bluenette skipped towards a busty blonde talking to a white-haired woman by the lockers. "Ohayo Lu-chan! Ohayo Mira-san!" She greeted her with a big smile on her face.

"Ohayo Levy.." Mirajane greeted the approaching girl, her usual motherly smile was also there.

"Ohayo Levy-chan." The blonde replied with a weak smile, her caramel orbs lacking their usual spark.

Levy pouted at her friend. "Eh? What's wrong with you Lu-chan?"

Lucy let out a sigh, "You'll find out soon enough." She slammed the locker door shut, earning glances from fellow students.

Levy and Mira were left confused.

As they walked in class, Levy and Mirajane noticed their sensei (It was Aquarius) smirk at Lucy. They began to ponder the connection of their friend's mood and the weird smirk their sensei gave their friend.

Lucy sat on the front row seat, waiting for other students to appear. Levy took her seat at Lucy the right side of Lucy, trying to cheer her mood for a bit, while Mirajane sat farther from them _(think about 2 seats from Levy)_. When all of the students were seated, Aquarius quickly announced, "Today we have 3 new transfer students!"

The class was silenced by the announcement, but was broken by Levy's question, "Who are they Aquarius-sama?"

Aquarius let out a smirk before answering the bluenette's question. "Why not let them introduce themselves?" She gestured at the 3 teens standing by the door to come in. When they went inside the room, the whole class was stunned by the intense glowing aura coming from the 3 teens. Lucy seemed to be the only one who wasn't blinded by their 'glowing' aura.

The first one to introduce himself was a teen with ginger hair and a playful smirk that made the majority of females to melt.

"Hi, my name is Loke Celeste. 16 yrs Old. _Single_." He emphasized the last word, making the females to squeal. He glanced at Lucy, sending her a wink. This made the _'newly found fan club'_ glare at her. She carefully observed the teen, careful to not let anyone notice her.

'_A flirt, dangerously attractive and seems to not take things seriously.'_

She told herself to stay away from him but a sense of familiarity drowned her. The class was now full of chattering and murmurs from students. Aquarius immediately slammed her hand on the desk, regaining control of her ever-rowdy class. "Okay, next student introduce yourself." She gestured at a rose haired teen.

"What me?" He asked while pointing to himself, Aquarius just face-palmed herself in disappointment and disbelief. "Yes, you." She grunted in reply. The whole class sweat dropped, their sensei was _very_ scary when she becomes irritated, though the boy just shrugged it off. He seemed oblivious to the sensei's 'demonic' aura.

"Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel, 16 yrs Old, nice to meet you all!" He had a wide-goofy grin plastered on his face; Lucy immediately analyzed and scanned the teen.

'_Can be oblivious at his surroundings, straight-forward and slightly destructive.' _

She easily read his personality like a book, yet was drawn to him by his warm aura. Aquarius noticed Lucy's sudden interest in the boy, she smirked at her playfully. Lucy was taken aback by her sensei's 'gesture', a hint of pink tinted her cheeks, but she immediately recomposed herself.

Aquarius was rather enjoying her students' reactions _(especially Lucy's)_ at the new students. "The last one, please start introducing yourself."

The last raven-haired teen, adjusted his posture and began to speak. "My name's Gray Fullbuster, 16 yrs old as well." The teen seemed bored, scanning the whole room. His eyes stopped at Lucy, who was also staring at him. They both scanned each other, now aware of each other's intellectual prowess. Their little 'staring competition' was interrupted by their sensei's small cough.

Lucy smirked inwardly, _'Smarter than the others, composed and a bit more serious compared to that Natsu guy.'_

Aquarius just sighed, "Now pick a seat, we will now discuss today's first lesson." She told the 3 teens. Most of the empty seats were unintentionally near Lucy's seat. _Very_ near. Gray was at the left of Lucy, Natsu was behind Levy and Loki was behind Lucy.

Mirajane noticed Lucy's weird behavior towards the 3 teens, she squealed inwardly and mentally said _"I'd better get to work!"_

Aquarius saw the teens take their seats, she smirked inwardly. _"This is going to be a VERY interesting school year."_

After a very short lecture (considering the amount of time it took for each of the transfer students to introduce themselves), Aquarius decided for Lucy to stay along with the transfer students. The "Loke Fan club' shot Lucy death glares, which made Lucy more worried at what their sensei has to say to them.

"I want you Lucy," She quickly pointed to Lucy (dramatically, if I may add XD) "to escort these 3 around the school area." She said as she shifted her gaze between the 4 students.

"WHAT?" Lucy yelled, slamming her hand on the desk. The 3 teens stared at her, while she herself was surprised by her own bold move.

"I told you to escort these students around the school." Aquarius told her, quite annoyed. Lucy flinched, wishing that she could turn back time to eat the words she just said. She looked at her own feet, avoiding the glare of her sensei and answered. "H-Hai..."

* * *

I finally created an account and wrote my own story! Yay!

So how was it? Was it good or bad? Any grammar mistakes? If you find any please PM me and I will get to work!

R&R please! Suggestions are also welcome. :)


End file.
